


龙骑士31

by bukemiaoshuxiaohao



Category: MODAOZUSHI, wangxian - Fandom, 忘羡, 魔道祖师 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukemiaoshuxiaohao/pseuds/bukemiaoshuxiaohao





	龙骑士31

白龙的吻已经落到了手肘，魏无羡正好趁机瞥了一眼腕上的血口，血已经止住了，甚至有些愈合的倾向。难道龙血真有愈合之力么，这让魏无羡有点吃惊，但白龙又咬下了第二口，立刻转移了他的注意力。  
魏无羡下意识觉得会痛，可这次白龙却没用力，只留下一个深红的牙印就松开了，又继续向别处进发。舌尖，或者是牙尖，所过之处，都在盗贼身上留下了或青或红的痕迹，简直和猛兽划地盘，标记猎物没什么两样。但这么亲密的行为，让本就容易撩拨身体，难以避免地又遭受了情欲的波动。这虽然远远不至于让盗贼感到难为情，但在一方明显神志不太清楚的状况之下，可以预见无法顺利完成整场。于是魏无羡只好强自淡定，又试图推搡和唤醒白龙，然而对方纹丝不动，甚至还主动把头上的长角凑了过来，挨着他的手心蹭了蹭。  
魏无羡想躲，可他本来就被白龙禁锢在窄小的范围，躲闪不开，只好勉为其难，顺着龙角的弧度来回摸了两下。没想到，白龙一下子激动了起来，浑身一阵细细的颤抖，又不屈不挠地把角往他手里送。  
魏无羡心道，摸角很舒服吗？  
也对，进入新阶段，总会伴有各种不适，就像人类换牙随之而来的肿胀和疼痛，长身高伴随着骨节的酸涩和抽搐是一样的道理。那么，龙族的蜕皮，想必也一样会有这样那样的难受吧，若非如此，为什么平时冷静自持的龙，竟会变得暴躁和难以自控呢？  
他带着一点心疼，悉心轻搓白龙的弯角，富有光泽的角质上，触手才能感受到些微的粗糙感，若用指腹搓揉，便感受到那层薄如蝉翼附着物，有从弯角上脱去的意思，若即若离，但是迟迟不肯剥落。  
魏无羡揉得细致，白龙大约也舒服得紧，喉咙深处间或泄出一点无法抑制的龙吟，低沉，却又有点像古曲，十分好听。魏无羡听得昏昏欲睡，便没能意识到，已经稀薄的佛洛蒙又渐渐变得馥郁了起来。  
白龙享受着揉角的幸福，更加片刻不肯离开暗夜精灵的身躯。他的身体濒临蜕变，但死死坚持着不肯变回龙形。龙形对于暗夜精灵而言实在是太大了，就算再怎么精巧控制力度，也很有可能让宝贵的珍宝失去生命。然而，蜕皮和发情导致的高热让他无法集中精神，侵占，拥有，混沌，遗传而来的所有劣根性都在血脉里地拼了命地翻腾，唯有贴着盗贼，触碰到比龙鳞柔软太多的皮肤，才能让他保留足够的清醒。  
白龙不善谈，更不善主动诉说。好在魏无羡一个人就足以撑起整场聊天，还会主动猜测他的想法和意思，虽说一开始确实猜错了不少次，但随着时间的推移，正确率有了显著的提升。  
肌肤相贴，耳鬓厮磨，刚才，白龙用自己的血做润滑，尽可能避免伤害暗夜精灵，也让对方从内到外都染上了属于他的味道，距离成为真正的伴侣只差最后的一步。虽然他单方面已经把能给的都给了，包括鳞片和真名，他拥有的一切都分给了对方一半，至于最后的步骤……必须确保万无一失，绝对不会伤害到魏无羡才行。  
所以，还不行。  
正逢白龙低头看了一眼，魏无羡本就弯着的唇角随之笑得更深，眼尾带着一抹浅淡的暖色，正像一泼热油，倒进龙心中汹汹的火苗。他俯身凑近暗夜精灵的侧边，亲昵地舔了舔尖耳朵，道：“魏。”  
魏无羡立刻抗议：“我们已经是这种关系了，你怎么还只叫我的姓？来，叫一声甜心来听听。”  
蓝湛：“……”  
魏无羡：“叫不出口？那换一个，叫蜜糖，宝贝儿，要不亲爱的也可以。”  
蓝湛根本不知道怎么开口。没想到，盗贼笑嘻嘻地放开他的龙角，又来捏他的耳鳍，道：“原先我以为你是端着不愿意说，不过现在我好像懂一点了，你这根本就是害臊了呀，不好意思，不是不肯说，而是根本开不了口嘛，真是太可爱了。”  
蓝湛一咬牙，道：“无羡。”  
他语速比平时稍快了些，音量也比平时轻。盗贼灵敏的尖耳朵抖了抖，把两个字一点不漏地听了进去，那双总是含着笑意的眼睛倏然瞪大，接着，挂在眼尾的那一片旖旎蔓延到了脸颊，耳尖，乃至于脖颈。  
魏无羡不可置信道：“你、你叫……叫我什么？”  
蓝湛重复道：“无羡。”  
魏无羡连眉梢上都挂上了欢喜，双眸也熠熠生辉，美得像飘上了天。他腰一挺，双腿攀上龙腰，道：“蓝湛！我们再来一次吧！”他又啄了一下白龙的眼角，道，“你可以把一根插到我里面，另一根嘛……我用手帮你，行不行？”  
蓝湛断然否决，道：“不行。”  
魏无羡用胯轻轻蹭着，道：“你呀，嘴上说不行，这里可耿直多了，明明是头年轻力壮的龙，总是这么老气横秋的，不可不可，憋着对身体不好，来嘛，咱们试试。”  
他把白龙的手往下扯，直到握住他自己的性器，那里也早翘起了头，被微凉的手心一捧，顿时打了个激灵，吐出来一点润润的液体来。  
魏无羡：“你看，我都这样了，忍不了，你可得负责。要不，龙先生，你屈个尊，帮帮我？还有刚才伺候你的小洞儿，也顺带帮我看一看，要是破了，就上个药，善后一下。”  
白龙一听“破了”，便顾不上计较魏无羡的污言秽语，把盗贼翻了个身，摆成半跪俯趴的姿势。长期高强度的运动，混血的精灵盗贼腰上没有一点赘肉，紧实的侧腹肌越发凸显出了臀部的浑圆。白龙轻轻将臀肉分开一些，却见那销魂的洞穴处，入口已经恢复了原本的紧实，就算才被粗暴地对待过，也只略有一点肿，盈盈润润的浮着浅粉。也不知是因为被白龙注视，还是因为什么别的原因，穴口跟着盗贼的呼吸一翕又一张，溢出一小口浑浊的白精，蜿蜒着挂在腿根附近，欲落不落。  
这视觉的冲击着实太刺激，白龙呼吸一滞，勉强定了定心，伸手去试探幽穴里的状况。没想到，指尖甫一触到，穴口就自行张开，叼着手指不肯松开，那带着异香的浊液，不是别的，正是白龙射进去的东西。  
蓝湛双目如血，僵成了一尊石像，要退，视线却像被湿濡的穴口定住了，完全移不开，可要继续，又怕伤害了珍宝。  
他在心里天人交战，进退维谷，被看了个干净的盗贼却唯恐天下不乱，拧了拧腰，一边扭过头来往后看，一边主动掰开了两片臀，道：“你怎么这么慢，我帮你撑着，快帮我好好看一看，这么暗能看清吗，要不再点盏灯照照里头？一定要看仔细了呀，千万不要放过任何一点哦。”  
他这么说着，又分出两根手指去勾那个小肉洞，指尖往两边一分，柔软的穴口便张开了一点，露出里面的水润红濡，也衬得入口格外的青嫩柔软，那指尖再猛地松开，小口竟发出一声湿淋淋的“咕啾”之声，随之紧紧翕合起来，十分不知足地空吮。  
做到这个地步，饶是再迟钝，白龙也意识到魏无羡是故意的了。  
他的额上崩出了一点筋。为了让第一次交合的魏无羡少受苦楚，他一开始就刺破手指，用龙血作为润滑。身负极其坚固的鳞甲，龙族鲜少受伤，这下可好，不必再自残一次了，刚好用作魔法介质。于是，他从指尖逼出了更多的龙血，迅速画出一座上古魔法阵，冰与水元素霎时聚集成繁复的结构，又化为一枚晶莹的冰锁，同时隐入他和魏无羡的胸口。  
以血为媒，以命为祭，印记成型，他就算发疯，也永远不可能在伤害这个人了。  
只是，龙族唯一的弱点——心脏，被魔法阵锁住，力量被法阵快速吞噬，这让白龙隐在阴影中的脸色一瞬间变得苍白如纸。  
魏无羡不是龙，法阵的流向也只能是单向的，消逝的能量得不到回馈，白龙却没有半点忿怨，只有无暇详细说明的歉意，因为这些对一名强大的盗贼而言，不必要，也不需要，再珍贵的馈赠都没有意义。  
做完这一切，他轻轻一叹，一挺身，将早已涨得发疼的性器再次抵入了销魂的穴中。  
魏无羡低喘一声，穴口放松，迎接那物的长驱直入，肉壁也软绵绵吮着啜弄。他边喘边道：“好你个蓝湛，说是帮我看伤，你不仅不看，反而趁机偷袭，长着一副正人君子的模样，没想到竟然做这种偷偷摸摸的坏事！”  
蓝湛转忧为怒，咬牙道：“……没有偷偷摸摸！”  
魏无羡用力一绞，故作无知道：“不偷偷摸摸，那就是用强的，强奸好啊，快来强奸我。”  
白龙呼吸顿时变粗重了不少，同时将硕大之物一点点往深处订。这个姿势，交接之处看得无比清晰，那粉色的入口被撑得几乎完全平展，可在粗大往里送的时候，竟还能再多敞开一丝，脉脉情深地主动吮嘬，简直是一张贪得无厌的小嘴，主动自发地往里吃。等着硕物又埋进了最深处，茎身上的小枝便又自行寻到那销魂的一点，一下子狠狠抵住。盗贼的窄腰随着猛然向上一弹，喉咙里也漏出一声破碎的呻吟。呻吟还未唱尽，白龙就已开始了第二轮的鞭挞，那尾音被打断，吞回腹中，再化成断断续续的绵长呜咽。  
魏无羡已经尝过白龙的神武，那宝贝也的确很了不得，且不说整根柱形上翘，周身覆盖细鳞，每一次进出都能让他从头酥到尾巴骨，光是横生的小枝就堪称作弊神器，根本用不着任何花巧手段，已足够让刚开过荤的盗贼神志晕眩了。对于此道，魏无羡学得快，又擅于自寻乐处，几个回合便适应了新节奏，一边主动去啜那了不起的宝贝，一边又分出些精力，伸长手臂去捞另一根。  
白龙把他的手反拧，压在后腰，不让他乱扭乱碰，又用空出的手往前探，摸到胸前浅红色的乳尖，又揉又搓。  
魏无羡“唔”了一声，评价道：“有点儿痒，你可以再用点劲，别怕，疼点我更兴奋……我刚才舔你的时候，是不是也是一样的感觉？”他说话的声音里带着喘，还有点发颤，又因为白龙的律动而有了断错，还比平时多了几分沙哑，简直勾魂夺魄。  
白龙忍不住俯下来，一口咬上盗贼的肩，指尖稍加用力，把那一粒小豆扯得变形，再放松一点，让乳粒被指腹夹紧，一点点松脱。他的指腹不如魏无羡有着刀茧，可也远不比那一小处嫩肉粗糙。乳肉被挟得发疼，可等全部松开后，随之而来的是热辣辣的胀。当指尖再追上来，哪怕用极其轻微的力度在附近绕圈，就足以让魏无羡痒得一阵阵发颤，指腹间或在翘立的乳心一点，又痒，又猝不及防，虽然不如后穴的快意那么尖锐，可却像细火慢煨，吊着人的胃口，也引着穴肉跟着一阵又一阵地震颤与收缩。  
白龙反复逗弄着小小的乳尖，趁魏无羡啜紧了，就用力一挺，让硕物狠狠刺进最深处，小枝也同时发力，抵着销魂那一处振荡碾压，快意像波澜，一阵比一阵汹涌，铺天盖地的席卷。  
魏无羡浑身发热，两股也不停地发颤，他的腰被白龙压着动不得，支撑的双臂就渐渐有些不堪负荷，他俯得越来越低，可白龙的那根偏偏还楔着他，不让他顺利趴下去。可这么一来，他就只有臀部还高高地撅着，也让抽插的角度产生了微妙的变化，内部被搅动着不同的地方，又开发出了新鲜的快感，而这是，臀肉被轻轻地拍打着，一开始很轻，渐渐变得清晰明确，那触感绝不是手掌，他竟一时没反应过来是什么东西。

他分神去想，乳尖却遭遇意外的袭击，不停搓揉的指腹撤开了，换成另一边修剪圆润的指甲尖，和指腹的方式完全不同，指甲尖在乳粒上刮擦，从一侧扫拨到另一侧，这让他忍不住“唔”了一声，向旁边一歪，本来轻轻拍打之物随之狠狠一抽，臀肉也发出一声清脆的“啪”声。  
魏无羡一个激灵，终于意识到那是白龙的另一根器物，霎时浑身都发起了烧。


End file.
